Advent of the Dead
by MikuArmy39
Summary: a zombie apocalypse had dawned upon humanity and the fate of three vocaloids lies in the hands of a former child mercenary. Could he teach them the skills needed to survive and protect them well with his abilities or will he end up getting them killed? ( On hiatus at the moment need to revise for exams)
1. Chapter 1

As I raised my 'partner' my PSG-1 sniper rifle to my shoulders,the crosshairs settled on the head of the target that stood before me. This is the first time I saw one of the 'biters' up close after seeing it in news reports since 3 days ago and that experience sent a chill down my spine. A moan came from the biter and in that moment,I came to a conclusion. 'The world as we know it has just ended and that from its ashes rose a new world where survival is the name of the game' Beside me,Miku was trembling in fear and I realised that she had came to the same conclusion as I did. I slowed my breathing,steadied my aim and as the now undead human took its first steps towards us,my fingered tightened on the trigger to take the shot...

Chapter 1: the days that gone by

It all began when I moved to Japan. I had no name and before that,I lived a life as a child mercenary,killing for money to survive. My life was filled with bloodshed and violence that I lost count of the men I had hunted down. I had a name but it was so long since I used it that I had long forgotten what it is,I hated myself for taking up the life of a merc and killing without mercy,and it seems the cost of it was my name. I decided to move to Japan,as I had accumulated enough money to last through several lives and I felt that I should bring a stop to whatever I was doing. I moved to Japan successfully as the Law Enforcement and Military had hired me before and moving there would make me more readily available for them to use,thus they made it easy for me. I decided to buy a house in Sapporo, Hokkaido and got a really nice house to live in near the suburbs of the city and that was when I met her.

"Konnichiwa my name is Hatsune Miku(初音ミク)nice to meet you new neighbour,I hope we can be friends." I looked up from my packing to the open door and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life smiling and introducing herself to me. I wondered how she knew I spoke only in English,since she used English to introduce herself. "What's your name?" the girl inquired. Since I had no name,I looked around,and saw a book about a Saint Louis. I wasn't a devout Catholic,but I kept ties to my religion,praying for forgiveness for what I have done,hoping one day I would be released from the guilt. As I saw the name,I replied,"My name is Louis,nice to meet you,I hope to be friends with you as well. Please look after me as I am inexperienced in Japanese and would need help." I bowed down after I introduce myself with the pseudonym. "Don't worry,I will make sure you feel welcomed here in Sapporo." She said with a smile that took my breath away.

Since that day,Miku would come to where I stayed to check up on me and sang the songs she wrote I loved listening to those songs and that these songs were all filled with emotions,making them really heartwarming. "I swear you are the best singer I ever heard." I would always comment after she sings. Her cheeks would always turn rosy after I make that compliment and she would retort with,"B-Baka! I-I am not even a professional singer! H-How can you say I am the b-best?" I would always reply,"Well your emotions are overflowing in your songs,they radiate out and touch your listeners. Other singers couldn't really do that,so in my opinion that makes you the best singer around." and usually after I said that,she would turn away,presumably hiding a blossoming of red on her face. That reaction always gives me a smile,as I felt that finally I have a blissful life which is worth living.

However,despite all that,my past as a mercenary haven't fully left me. I only got permission to be a Japanese citizen on the condition that I would use my skills to aid the law enforcement with dangerous criminals that would need eliminating. Of course those jobs were paid jobs,but since they gave me an easy citizenship,the pay was lesser than when I was a freelance mercenary. It was still quite profitable a job and for once I could convince myself that my hunts were beneficial to the society at large,sweeping out the human trash that threatens it. To handle the jobs,I got the permission to obtain more modern military weapons to update my armoury and I did so regularly. I probably had more firepower than the local law enforcement in my armoury,with all the new additions of machine guns,explosives and other varieties of small arms. I also used the money I had to frequently buy gifts for Miku. " Arigatou ne Louis-san." she would always have a delighted expression upon her face when I buy her gifts and it warms my heart. Not much have changed in my life,but Miku made it way better.

However,I have not told Miku about all that I was and all I still am. I am fearful that if she ever finds out she would despise me for the very acts I did. I do not intend to keep her in the dark forever,but I really don't know when would be a suitable time to tell her. I suppose when the time comes it will happen anyways,so I should just let time flow on its own.

I didn't know when I decided to go to school along with Miku,but it must have been when Miku graduated from middle school and was going to high school. "Sugoi ne! It will be so nice to have you go to school with me,after all,you are a familiar face. Make sure you brush up on your Japanese though,or it's gonna be tough for you Louis-kun. We learn English,but our main form of communication is still nihongo (日本語)." she now wore a playful expression. I realise she was teasing me and I played along,"Hai hai I understand you Miku-chan. Though I get the feeling you seem to be insulting me," before I could finish the sentence she cut me off,"B-Bala! Of course not, I am just looking out for you. Why do you think I am insulting you!?" of course,I expected that response,but I gave in and replied,"Ok,ok I get it,chill it will ya? I am just teasing you. You are such a jumpy girl." Miku looked fed up and I really felt sorry for doing that to her.

Now of course, Miku's teasing of me came true when I first stepped in class and I only knew how to communicate in English. The class didn't like that and insulted me by calling me "outsider" of course,I have to control my temper,or I would have taken the B&T MP9 I always carry in my bag and did terrible things. Apart from that, Japanese school life was excellent. I saw that the class didn't make an effort to include Miku and seemed to treat her as though she was non existent. When I made enquiries with the teachers,it seems it is because she excels at both singing and studies while in school. Girls were also jealous of her talent and her looks,while guys always went to her to confess and when rejected never talked to her again. Of course even after having to struggle through all that,Miku kept trying to remain on track,even though it would mean being lonely. Personally I was impressed with her daily struggles cause she is willing to make sacrifices in order to achieve the excellence she strives for.

Eventually,I saw more qualities in Miku that caught my attention and she was just so kind that I got infatuated to her. However, I couldn't shake off the feeling that this newfound happiness of mine is like a fragile piece of glass and that something would shatter it. Never did I expect it to come as soon as it did...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The days before the outbreak.

3 days before initial Hokkaido outbreak

It was a weekend and for some weird reason,I decided to perform maintenance on the weapons in it. I went into the armoury,which was hidden inside a storeroom and examined my inventory. My armoury held various types of weapons and they include 1 PSG-1 sniper rifle, 1 M1918A2 BAR light machine gun, 1 Sig SG 552 carbine,1 Steyr AUG, 1 HK G11 assault rifle,1 WA2000 sniper rifle,1 MP9 machine pistol,which I usually bring with me,1 Stoner 63 modular weapon system,1 MG3 machine gun,1 HK M27 IAR, 1 HK 417 with scope and night vision optics attached,all variants of the TAR-21 system and from my birthplace the SAR-21. Most of these weapons were added into the inventory by my updating of the armoury,only the PSG was from my time as a child mercenary. I removed the PSG-1 from its rack and with it,I took a cleaning kit and brought it to the living room to clean. While cleaning,I turned on the TV and flipped it to the new channel to listen to the news while cleaning my rifle. The news were nothing new,that is until it began talking about an outbreak of a disease in America that causes people to go berserk and kill other people,even to the point of eating other humans alive." We now go live to Washington where our correspondent Kelly Smith is reporting,' This is Kelly here,as you can see behind me,there is chaos everywhere,people are killing people and the alleged cause is a viral outbreak. I advise that people stay in their homes and barricade all doors and windows until further notice...' " the scene of absolute carnage in the background and I froze. I wasn't even concentrating anymore the gore splattered everywhere,and the screams coming from people who were pinned down by hordes of 'biters' as the reporter called them.

The scene was burned into my mind and I wasn't even focusing on my task of cleaning the rifle mind is now just thinking about what I just seen that I was jolted back to reality when I heard Miku's voice calling out," Louis-San are you there?" from outside the door. I looked at the table and the PSG was fully assembled on the table. It seems I was cleaning it on auto pilot while processing what I have just seen.

First thing that came to my mind is that today is August 31st, Miku's birthday. Second thing that struck me was that my rifle was still out and not back in the armoury and, for the first time I am actually terrified of my 'partner'. The prospect of Miku seeing it was horrifying to me as it could potentially reveal my past or it would make her afraid of me and end our friendship. I looked for a place to hide the PSG . Of course there were none and I decided to just hide it underneath the sofa behind me and went to answer the door.

"Konnichiwa Miku-chan, you are early. I wasn't even prepared yet,I did tell you to come only in the evening right? This is the early afternoon." Miku didn't seem amused with my greeting and retorted," Am I so undesirable? Why does it seem you are unpleased that I came early?" Miku wore an offended expression. "I am not unpleased, I just need some time to prepare for your birthday celebration. I-I err... Needed some more time to get all the things I needed." With that,I showed her the living room which even though had the gifts I bought for her, still wasn't really prepared with the food that I ordered for her birthday. " Don't worry,I won't find it boring that we can't start the party now, There are other things to do." She reached into her bag and took out our school assignment,which I haven't even started attempting.

With Miku's help I manage to complete the assignment and when it was done,the food arrived and we started celebrating Miku's birthday.

2 days before initial Hokkaido outbreak

The time flew so fast that the next thing I know I was in bed,awaken by the doorbell. I took a look at the time and date hanging on the wall and it said " 01:30 1st September" I was expecting it, just that I wasn't expecting it to come in this late. I opened the door and there stood a weapon crate which I dragged into the house and quietly closed the door behind me.

I opened the "package I received,and in it was a shipment of weapons I had ordered from the manufacturers. There were the Negev NG7 machine gun and the ACE assault rifle from IWI, the PP-19 and the PP2000 from Izhmash,SCAR40GL and F2000 from FN, L115A3 Arctic Warfare Super Magnum from Accuracy International and MP5A2,L85A2 and MP7A1 from HK. I looked at all the weapons and smiled to myself,grateful that this batch of my ordered weapons arrived just in time for the impending fight against hordes of infected. The crate also contained attachments like optical sights,suppressors and also a new weapon type I was trying to learn,katanas. These katanas were custom made and were made with an alloy consisting of Tungsten, Titanium and tempered Steel.

I had a feeling I needed to learn to handle melee weapons as using high rate of fire weapons would leave me with supply issues and when I run out of ammo, I want to have somewhat of a fighting chance. However, I noticed something among all the items I ordered that doesn't belong. It was a vial of clear blue liquid and the label says," G2 virus manufactured by Necronom " my instincts told me that there may be a connection between this virus and the outbreak of the massacre in Washington.

My experience as a mercenary told me to always trust my instincts,no matter how ridiculous things might seem. So I decided to use my contacts within the Japanese military and sent in a request for relevant intel regarding Necronom and the G2 virus. I turned in for the night after storing the weapons on the 3rd floor storage areas which were easier to access than the armoury.

...I saw the area surrounding me was in ruins and there were corpses everywhere. I was holding the Colt M1911 which I always kept in my bedside drawer and before me stood Miku. I was walking towards Miku when I heard a moan coming from Miku and I froze. I realised that Miku's features were distorted. I dropped the 1911 and my hands Reached my head. I just couldn't shoot Miku even if it meant I would die,and as the distorted Miku took her steps towards me, a scream erupted from within me...

I was instantly jolted awake and even though the clock showed "06:05 1st September" I just couldn't go back to sleep. I spent the rest of the time left before school prepping my bag, both with school related materials and also the MP7 with 4 magazines,replacing the MP9. As I walked to school,I recalled the strange nightmare I had and made a resolve that I would prepare myself to protect Miku to the best of my ability and in the event I would have to sacrifice for Miku, I would do that.

When I was having dinner with Miku at home after school, I flipped on the news while we were eating,I was also listening for details of the outbreak. " The rabies-like outbreak that began in Washinton has now spread to Latin America,Africa,Middle East and Europe. It is making its way into Asia as symptoms have been spotted in the city of Beijing..." in my mind the rest of the words were lost as the words "symptoms spotted in the city of Beijing " was registered in my head. The infection had already spread so far from America,and Beijing is quite close to Sapporo. "Oh dear,another pandemic? We need to prepare in case it spreads here." I understand what she is saying,and I have been preparing,except it's not the same kind of preparation Miku have in mind.

Miku then went up the stairs to explore my home, while I try to estimate the time I have till the outbreak reached Sapporo when I heard Miku call out," Louis-san! What are these?" I went up to where her voice originated from,the 3rd floor and saw her holding the PP2000 and behind her the opened crates with the weapons in them. Miku had a stern expression on her face and I knew that the truth was out and now I have no choice but to tell Miku about what I was and what I still do.

"Miku-chan, if you were wondering,those are real weapons,but they were obtained through legal means. The military allowed me to obtain these and they had got to do with my past which I have not revealed to you." Miku's expression soured even more and she responded with," so what about your past? What has it got to do with these things?" I could see I have no other way out and just told her.

After ending my narration of my past, Miku seems to be dazed by it. "I am sorry Louis-san, I really need sometime to think this through. Good bye for now..." Miku then walked down the stairs and I heard the door close. I just stared at the stairway which she descended. I felt an overwhelming sense of despair gripping at my heart. Dropping to my knees,I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks.

I felt all the happiness I felt the past few months with Miku seeping out of me. Somehow I wound up in my bed and was sleeping as the next thing I know,the fax machine started up and I woke up checking the piece of intel that was sent to me and when I was reading about the G2 virus and it's derivative G8 virus when something caught my attention and shocked my sense back to normal.

' The G2 virus was made to be a cure for cancer. However,it failed to achieve that. Instead it enhances muscle performance and regeneration ability. It also is capable of curing all other known diseases in the world. The G8 is made in response to the failure of the G2 in curing cancer and currently it is volatile. Human tests for the G8 is ongoing by Necronom.'

Suddenly,the paper felt heavier than a boulder and I came to a conclusion. The outbreaks of "rabies" all over the world is actually a G8 outbreak as the virus is volatile. A volatile virus could mutate at any time and the traits of the G2 were already unusual, who is to know what the G8 would be if it mutates? I filed the thought into my mental cabinet and understood the horror that I am about to face soon enough.

I spent the rest of the night performing maintainence on my inventory and making sure the house's self reliance systems which I installed were still operational.

1 day before initial Hokkaido outbreak

As the school day began,I pack my school bag and in addition,I packed the MP5 and the PSG-1 into a modified gun bag made to look like a sports equipment bag with 450 rounds of 9mm ammunition for the MP5 and 200 rounds of 7.62x51 NATO rounds ammunition for the PSG. I placed the gun bag into my locker in the male locker room and proceeded to the classroom for lessons.

The lessons passed by without incident and i retrieved my weapon bag from the changing room. Recalling that Miku had not come to school for lessons today,I decided to check up on Miku. I went to The gate of Miku's home and called out," Miku-chan! Miku-chan are you there? Are you ok?" no reply came from within her home. 'Maybe she needs more time ' I thought to myself and went back to my home with a sunken heart.

Not knowing Miku's state worried me but now I have to prepare the fortifications to my home. Since Miku is my next door neighbour,it would be easy enough to defend her so long as the undead doesn't break through her gates. I worked through the night to maximise the preparations. I have no idea whats the extent of infection now,but I am sure my time is limited. I just hope that somehow my preparations were enough and that my abilities would be sufficient to protect the one whom gave me happiness. This crisis would test my resolve and my limits, but I only have one chance. I hope that my chance is enough...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The coming of the undead hordes

Day Zero: outbreak day

After performing the final checks on my equipment, I picked up the gun bag and set off for school. I have a very bad feeling about the day that was to come and packed in a lot of weapon attachments in case of any unforeseen scenarios. Much is still unknown about what the 'biters' or ,as I like to call them, zombies, can do and I would want to be as prepared as possible.

When I stepped into the school,I bumped into Miku at the shoe lockers changing into the school shoes. Miku looked up and looked into my eyes and in that moment, I realised that she was furious not at the fact that I am a merc, but rather at herself for not accepting her friend just because of a past that is unacceptable to most people.

"Louis-san I am sorry for just walking out on you. I hope that we can be friends like we used to be." Those words caught me off guard, I was certain she wasn't ever gonna talk to me. But it seems Miku saw the guilt and hurt I carry from each kill within my heart and she blames my circumstances more than she blames me for my past. " Miku-chan, there is nothing to forgive as you had done no wrong. That is a normal reaction. I am just glad you are willing to remain friends with me."

When walking towards homeroom, Miku looked at my gun bag with an uneasy expression and I knew that she had a clear idea of the contents within the bag. "Miku-chan, go on ahead. I need to in the locker. I also won't be going for lessons as I need to do something." " Why won't you be going for lessons?" Miku inquired. "Don't worry it's not anything silly I will just be observing the surroundings from the roof to make sure it's safe." Miku gave a nod and she hurried on ahead. After depositing it in my locker, I took an ACOG sight with 1.5x magnification and went to the rooftop to use it to survey the surrounding areas. Hours passed without incident and I was starting to lose faith in my instincts and pack up when I saw a group of students, presumably skipping lessons, causing a ruckus at the gate.

I looked towards the gate and saw a pale figure pounding at the gates. Just when I was about to reach into my school bag for the 1911 that lay within it, one of the boys from the group stepped out and were spitting provocations towards the seemingly enraged figure. I decided that was the sign I was looking for. The pale figure had blank,soulless eyes as though there were nothing human within him. "I need to get to Miku and my weapons " was the only thought that echoed in my head and with that goal set in mind, I dashed for my classroom...

" YOU DARE SKIP MY LESSONS AND STILL HAVE TO COME IN TO DISRUPT MY CLASS? YOU GOT SOME NERVE LOUIS!" the teacher howled at me when I entered. However it failed to register in my head and I continued walking towards Miku. Miku looked at me and at once she inquired," Louis-san you don't look so good. Did anything bad happen?"

" Do you trust me?" was the only reply I gave and she must have sensed something not right about my tone because the next thing she did was to nod and she stood up without a moment's hesitation. I grabbed her hand and led her out of the classroom, leaving a howling teacher and a bewildered class. "What's going on Louis-san? Why are you so panicked?" " Miku-chan,what's happening in the news is now happening here. I need to get to my weapons from inside the boys' changing room, I need you to follow me even though you are not supposed to be there." " The news? What news? You mean the one about a viral outbreak that causes people to attack one another? I thought that was a publicity stunt for a new zombie movie." I gave a sigh, I never expected her to think that way as well. The whole of Japan was just being ignorant and in denial that the virus turns humans against each other. " Trust me, I saw it happening."

When we entered the changing room,I locked the door behind us and retrieved my weapon bag. First thing I took out are a set of clothing and a body armour. " L-Louis-San why did you lock the door? It's not supposed to be locked." " No need to worry Miku-chan. I am not gonna do anything offensive. I just can't have people seeing my weapons, it will cause a panic. I will be changing behind the locker door, don't look." and so I hid behind the open locker door and changed as fast as I could.

I stepped out from behind the locker door as I was putting on my body armour, the last part of my combat outfit, and as I was clipping it on, I took the HK PSG-1 from the bag and cradled it in my arms. Miku now wore a expression. It seems she believed there were no need for the weapons to be used and that I was overreacting. I removed the 1911 from my school bag, and slotted it into on of the pockets of my body armour. Just as I was prepping my other weapons,the broadcasting system announced," Dear Teachers and students, a riot had broken out within the school compound .Students,please follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate. I repea..."

The silence that broke into the middle of the announcement was ominous and just as I chambered a round for the PSG, a scream broke off from the broadcast system. " HELP ME!" and from the background of the scream, I could hear tearing of flesh and moans. I feel sorry for the broadcaster, she was just trying to make sure the rest of the school got the message and could get to safety. I turned towards Miku and saw instantly that those screams had affected her negatively and her composure had broken down.

I took the M1911 from my vest pocket and handed it to her. She took it with trembling hands but when the pistol reached her hands, her normally calm composure returned. At least she is now calm, it would be more difficult protecting a hysteric person even if I gave it my all. Just after the pistol reached her hands, a stampede of panicked,screaming students can be heard through the locked door. The broadcast must have sent them into hysterics and as self preservation sets in everybody is rushing to save their own lives without regard for the one beside them.

Just as Miku wanted to open the door, I shook my head signalling to her not to. " Not yet, Miku, if we go out in this stampede we might end up trampled or worse. We need to wait until the mess clears." Miku seems hesitant of my plan, but she went along with it anyway.

After what seems like hours, I picked up my rifle from where I left it and slung my MP5. " Miku, I am gonna open the door, but stay behind me. If I fire a shot, get back in immediately okay?" " Don't worry about me,you passed me 'this' " she gestured with the pistol with her ' I can handle myself ' face. The first moment I stepped out of our hiding place I noticed that the school was now totally silent. It was filled with screams and all sorts of noises just moments ago. I signalled to Miku that the coast is clear and she followed me out of the room.

There were gore splattered everywhere but there was no sign of anyone. I moved forward and came to a halt at a junction. Miku was just beside me when I heard the shuffling of someone behind us and immediately, I swung around rifle barrel pointing at the centre mass of the figure that now stood before me. What I saw disgusted me, the figure was still chewing on a chunk of flesh and I behind him I saw the owner. A female student who was clearly dead and was still being torn apart by 2 other 'biters'.

I immediately fired a shot at the figure before me but it just knocked him back and did not kill him like I expected it to. 'Damn! If a powerful round like the 7.62x51 NATO can't kill it centre mass what will? ' I pondered. Then I remembered that in zombie movies the head was the obvious target for the undead, and I shifted my aim to its head. In doing so, I saw its face which shouted ," Undead!" From it's pale white face, blood stained mouth to its hollow eyes which had no trace of a human soul within, it clearly showed that the word zombie fits the description perfectly.

Beside me, Miku was petrified by fear, as she saw the effect of my shot on the target. In that moment, I reached a conclusion. 'The old world is now gone... Surviving is going to be tough now. But I will keep Miku safe even if it means I have to sacrifice myself.' I took I one final breath and took the shot. The heavy powerful 7.62 round found its target and punched a small red hole into the zombie's head and the zombie ceased all movement. Dead in every sense of the word. Beside me, Miku's panic attack had also stopped as she now saw that the guns still work, though it requires a headshot.

Just as I downed the zombie, I heard a stampede approaching us and I realised my first mistake. I fired a loud powerful rifle in an enclosed space, it's lucky enough it didn't make us go deaf but assuming the zombies can hear like humans they will be attracted to the source of the noise to investigate. Before Miku could react, I took her hand and ran into an empty classroom to fix suppressors onto our weapons. Miku locked all the doors as I reached into my gun bag for three suppressors. 1 for the MP5, 1 for the PSG and 1 for the M1911.

Just as I started getting to work, the doors shook about their frames as the zombies were bashing at it. I quickly screwed one onto the MP5 and the M1911. The PSG suppressor was placed back into the bag and just as I handed the suppressed pistol to Miku, the zombies broke through and I raised the MP5 to deal with them. Though before I fired a shot, 3 zombies fell as 4 suppressed shots rang out in the air. Miku had fired the 1911 and I thought,' Those were really good shots, 3 zombies down in 4 shots? I didn't know she could be that good.'

With Miku's help, the horde was swiftly rendered immobile. However, it seems killing the zombies of her fellow school mates took a toll on her as she was clearly getting less accurate with each kill. " Miku you should rest for now. Let me do the work if it is affecting you." "Don't worry about me, I am ok. Rather worry about yourself. Hmph!" " This is no time to act tsundere. Let me take point!" Finally Miku relented and allowed me to do my job.

We finally made it to the shoe locker and as Miku changed her shoes I began picking off the zombies standing between us and the main gate. With every suppressed burst, I took out one zombie and the shooting went on for nearly an hour without making a scratch. There were just too many of them gathered together and another would wander in to take the place of the fallen zombie. " I think it's safe to say we can't exit from the main gate. Miku is there any other way out like a manhole cover?" " I am not sure... We might just have to go and look around..."

The search began for an alternative escape route. Of course we ran into a lot of dangerous situations, that is unavoidable with the swarming mass of undead gathered outside. Just as I was about to ready the MP5 to charge through the mass of zombies, Miku shouted," Louis over here! There is a manhole cover here!" I looked over to the source of her shout and saw her standing about 30 meters away and just beside her feet was a manhole cover.

However even though she found us an escape route, I disapprove of how she caught my attention. It was her first major mistake and before the moans reached me, I was already rushing towards her and i lifted the manhole cover hurriedly and instructed Miku," Miku-chan go down the ladder first I will be here covering you. When you get down, shout up to me." Miku understood the gravity of the situation and immediately did as told. The first of the zombies came in a horde of 10 and using the 30 rounds in its standard magazine I manage to turn the first horde into immobile corpses.

However just as I was reloading, a zombie grabbed me and was a pulling my arm towards its rotten mouth. I pulled out a knife and stabbed it in heads pineal column before it could do so and proceeded with the reloading. Once I am done, I heard Miku shouting," I am down you can start climbing down!" I began clearing the zombies closest to me then made my way down the ladder while sliding the cover shut just as the zombies were reaching.

Once I am down, I said," Well good job on surviving so far. You did very well. Now we will have to get into the city from here. Are you ready for another fight?" Miku nodded, even though she look winded from our encounters. I checked my inventory to estimate the amount of ammunition left and I found out at the PSG-1 has around 90 rounds of ammunition, the MP5 have 120 rounds of ammunition and the 1911 which Miku was using have around 40 spare ammunition." Well, Miku we need to get to a police station or something I need to load up on ammunition then we can be guaranteed to survive on our way home. Are you ok with that?" " if it is to help us get back I wouldn't mind stopping at a police station. But are they also hit with this?" " Probably,I don't know... But I know I will do my best to keep you out of harm's way." Miku looked at me with somewhat of a hopeful expression and together we head off into the underground of the city not knowing the situation on the surface...


End file.
